


Acceptance

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Crazy Stupid Love (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the fight scene. Can Cal make things right with his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Hannah came back to Jacob's a few hours later. He greeted her excitedly with a kiss. His kisses made her go weak in the knees. She'd never been with a guy who made her feel this way before. Even though she hated to admit it, Liz had been right, her life had been PG-13. But that was before Jacob.

“Miss me bad huh?” she teased playfully.

“Yes” he answered honestly, continuing to kiss her softly. She dropped her bag as he deepened the kiss and gave him her full attention, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. God his body was amazing, she made a mental note to get back to the gym herself.

He pulled back after a minute. “Your dad came by” he told her.

“Seriously?” she asked scrunching up her face and pulling away. “Why would you say that to me now after getting me all worked up?” she asked, annoyed at the loss of contact with his hard body.

“I thought you'd want to know” he responded with a grin, very amused by her reaction to him stopping kissing her.

“It could have waited until we were sweaty and out of breath” she pouted.

He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away “Forget it, now you’ve got me thinking about my dad so I cant think about sex at all without being horrified” she complained.

“I'll make it up to you later” he winked and slapped her ass playfully.

“Okay so what happened? Did he come by to officially disown me?”

“He wants to make up” he said.

She snorted “Yeah well there needs to be some serious apologizing and butting out of my life before that's gonna happen” she huffed.

“He's trying, he said he's okay with us now” Jacob said, he understood why she was hesitant and agreed she had a right to be but just wanted the family to make up, because he truly cared about them all and also so there wouldn’t be any obstacles for him and Hannah to pursue their relationship.

“He should have been okay with us the whole time. I'm a grown ass woman, not a teenager, and who I bang is my business” she ranted.

“Who you bang?” he asked with a frown, desperately hoping that wasn’t all this was to her.

She saw the look on his face “Yeah” she paused, fumbling for words “Who I bang or you know.....who I love, whatever” she said trying to sound casual, glancing timidly at him.

He closed the distance between them quickly and kissed her hard, leaning down to her and wrapping his strong arms tightly around her small waist. She had to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself. 

When they pulled back from the kiss he beamed at her with that sweet, sexy smile that made her swoon “I love you” he said softly.

“Really?” she asked with a nervous smile.

“Yeah really” he smiled back.

“Wow, Liz is going to hate me” she laughed in that cute way of hers. 

“Yeah probably, I mean she did offer to let me call her Hannah and wear a red wig for me” he said uncomfortably.

She laughed hysterically “God she's a freak, what is wrong with her?!” 

“Wait a minute, did you tell her how I am in bed?” he asked curiously, knowing Liz had been fully on his side about Hannah going home with him.

She just smirked at him without answering.

“Oh boy, that's awkward” he said shaking his head.

“What? Shes my best friend I had to tell her its like a rule” she told him.

“What'd you say?” he asked curiously.

“That you are an exemplary lover of course” she teased

“Shut up” he said playfully pushing her away.

“Jacob, I'm not kidding” she laughed, following him around. “I said you are amazing but of course she wanted NC 17 details that I wouldn’t give her, she's such a perv”

“Yeah I'm not sure I can ever hang out with her” he said uncomfortably.

Hannah laughed “Oh my god, are you afraid of my friend?” 

“She's like a predator” he said, sounding a little worried.

Hannah roared with laughter over this.

“She said she'd send my junk to the morgue!” he said emphatically.

She continued to laugh furiously and he started laughing too, unable to resist. 

“I'll protect you” she said, putting her hand on the back of his neck. She smirked at him teasingly.

He bent down and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed playfully. He carried her to the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Earning that NC 17 rating” he told her.


End file.
